This invention generally relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly to an exercise device that is lightweight, portable, inexpensive and easy to use that enables the user to perform a variety of beneficial exercises while utilizing his or her own body mass to act as a counter weight during the exercise routines.
Today's health conscious society utilizes many different types of exercise devices, both for home use and for use in health and exercise clubs, that allow for one or more muscle groups to be exercised. However, many existing exercise devices have certain generally undesirable limiting characteristics: e.g., they are often expensive, large, bulky, heavy, not easily portable or storable, require weights or other mechanisms to provide resistance, are of complicated design and construction, require sophisticated and expensive mechanical and/or electronic systems, and are capable of performing only a very limited number of exercise routines for a very limited number of muscle groups.
The present invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages by providing an exercise device that is of simple but sturdy construction, requires few parts, relatively inexpensive, lightweight, compact, easy to store during non-use, easily portable without the need for reassembly, and capable of performing a variety of exercises for many muscle groups.